


Star Stuff

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prospitcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade takes a moment before it all begins and introduces Jane to the Genesis Frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Stuff

You bring Jane to the Land of Frost and Frogs with you; she's the Maid of Life and the Genesis Frog is the seed of life itself, and you want to show him to her before everything begins.

The forest surrounding your home is a strange mix of tropical and evergreen, made all the stranger because you spent a lot of the last three years moving your garden outside. Jane is utterly fascinated, and while she doesn't touch any of your plants, she does examine each one closely, her hands clasped behind her back and you giggle because she reminds you of an old-timey art critic at a museum. "I've never been in a forest," she tells you. "We never even really went to parks. It was always too dangerous."

"No assassins here," you assure her. "Unless that Derse agent managed to shrink himself and I'd like to know how he managed _that!_ "

Jane grins a little. "You could shrink him even smaller," she suggests. "And make him virus sized."

"That'd be a nasty cold," you grin back. Jane laughs and follows you to the Frog Garden.

You and Davesprite really worked hard to make this place special. The land dips into a gentle hollow, a tiny pond in the middle like a jewel. The plant life around the edge is lush and rich, the prettiest of your flowers and the neatest of the plants from the other planets. You step through a curtain of grey lichen (the only thing that grows in the Land of Heat and Clockwork) and down a path lined with glowing blue mushrooms (courtesy the Land of Wind and Shade) The pond itself also glows (bioluminescent algae and seaweed from the Land of Light and Rain) and there, on a broad lily pad-

"Oh," Jane said softly. "Oh, Jade, he's _lovely._ "

The Genesis Frog looks like he's carved from opal, a translucent, handsome little froggie. He's used to you and he puffs up into a proud croak when you walk up. Jane stops at the edge of the pond, her eyes wide and her hands clasped like a little girl. The Genesis Frog croaks again at his new audience and a shooting star crosses his back.

"He's made out of stars," you whisper to Jane. "The Big Bang was just Karkat's own little frog puffing himself up for a really _big_ croak!"

Jane looks at you out of the corner of her eye. "You're made of stars, too, aren't you?" she asks.

"I guess so!" you say. "We're all star stuff, right?"

She smiles, pure and sweet and just a little sad. "I like that thought," she says, and she sounds so wistful that your heart trembles.

You move behind her and wrap your arms around her waist and prop your chin on her shoulder. She seems surprised, but she leans back against you. "Look at the stars," you rumble, your voice as deep as you can get it, which isn't very, but hey, you tried! "The great trolls of the past are up there, looking down on us from those stars."

"Jade!" Jane protests as she bursts into laughter, rocking against you. You laugh back and when she straightens up, you lean forward and kiss the corner of her mouth. "Much better," you say. "You're really pretty when you laugh, Jane."

Jane looks back at you, then she smiles and leans her temple against yours. "Thanks, Jade," she says softly. The Genesis Frog croaks as if in agreement.


End file.
